


WWE Elementary school AU

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Couple old story fragments I didn't want to just delete. Warning: bad





	1. Ronda's bad first day

Ronda was all ready for her first day at her new school with her new skirt and cat eyes done up and her favorite BAD GRRRL shirt. "I really wanted you to wear a longer skirt for your first day, You want to make a good first impression," Ronda's mommy sighed driving her to school.

"Mooom, I need the other kids to see how bad I am. I've got to show to know them I'm really bad," Ronda whined. She was nervous the other kids wouldn't like her. What if they made fun of her?

"Of course, dear, they'll all know you're the baddest girl there is," her mommy comforted the needy toddler. "Oh, deary, did you remember your inhaler? You know how you get winded."

"Moooom, I won't need it, only sissy babies need an inhaler. Bad girls don't get winded. And besides we gave my inhaler to the nurse at the registation."

"That's right, how could I forget. We've made it to the school, have fun and make lots of friends today" but Ronda was sure she didn't need friends because she's so bad. It would be nice if everyone wasn't mean to her though.

XXXX

Mrs. Stephanie was introducing Ronda to the rest of the class. "Hey, settle down you little brats! We have a new student, her name is Ronda Rousey and she just moved here. You all better be nice to her." Ronda felt small in the front of th class with everybody staring at her "I-I hope we can all get along from now on".

Ronda took the open desk next to Becky and Ember and Asuka. She tried talking to Asuka but she only speaks Japanese and Becky was too scary loking to talk to. Later on the playground Becky pulled Ronda's braid and pushed her in the dirt and laughed at her. "Haha, yer dum braids look stoopid! Did ya stoopid mummy do em? Hahaha," Becky cruelly taunted her making Ronda cry.

"Mrs. Stephanie! Mrs. Stephanie!" Ronda ran off crying. This was being a horrible first day. She hadn't made any friends and her hair was pulled. Mrs. Stephanie bundled Ronda up on her lap. "Oh, don't cry. Shh, here you can have the line leader sticker. Whenever the class lines up you'll get to be front of the line. So stop crying, okay?"

Ronda smushed the sticker right on her shirt and snuffled, "I-I wasn't crying. Bad girls don't cry" while rubbing her eyes, smearing her cat eyes everywhere. Things was looking up now. Now everybody would like her.

"Now go play, I've gotta take care of -her-," and then Mrs. Stephanie shouted, "Becky Lynch get over her, NOW". Becky kept her head down trying to look innocent, "Were you being mean to our new student after I told you specifically to be nice to her?"

"I dinna do it, she'd felled dow and' I'as helpin her up," Becky tried lying but Mrs. Stephanie was buying it like her daddy did at home. "You need to learn some respect, you little snot," Mrs. Stephanie picked Becky up and laid her across her lap. "No, please dan' spank me," but Mrs. Stephanie already pulled her pants down exposing her bare bottom and began swatting her. Becky screamed and cried but Mrs. Stephanie didn't stop spanking her until her bare bottom was as red as her hair.


	2. Natalya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swear this was a good idea at the time,

Natalya's father had died. This had made her very sad and she had been gone from school for even more than a week. But now with the funeral over it was time, she had been told, for mourning to be over and normal life to proceed. Natty didn't want to go back to school, didn't want for people to see, didn't want to try being normal without her daddy. But she'd try being a brave strong girl.

Mrs. Stephanie met Natalya at the classroom door. "Oh, Natty, it is so good to see you again. We've all felt so horrible about what happened." Mrs. Stephanie hugged and comforted Natty.

"Thank you Mrs. Stephanie. I'm going try be good girl like be like normal." Natty said bleakly.

Mrs. Stephanie reintroduced Natalya to the rest of the class. "Okay, class settle down. We have a student coming back to us after being gone a while. She's had a real hard recently time so I expect everybody to be extra nice to Natty."

Of course Ruby had to use this opportunity for being a mean bully. "Ha ha, Natty's daddy is DEAD," Ruby got Liv and Sarah to join in the bullying. "NATTY'S DADDY IS DEAD," they all chanted together.

"That is ENOUGH," Mrs. Stephanie shouted. "You three to admin office now. I will not stand for this bullying." Natty cried but only a little.

  
  



End file.
